fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Flight - Desolation
Interval 02 - Flight - Desolation is an Interval from F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: Holiday is dead. You must continue alone towards the subway system and the medical center that lies beyond. F.E.A.R. technical officer Jin Sun-Kwon is en route to Auburn Memorial Hospital and the extraction point. MISSION: Find the nearby subway entrance and take the tracks leading to the city's medical center. Updated Brief: MISSION: Find the subway entrance. Walkthrough Proceed down the alleyway and past the containers. When you approach a door, you'll hear the Replica's radio giving their position away. Pick up the health kit, bash the door down, and take out the two Replicas on your right(one of them has the Type-12 Laser Carbine. Be sure to take it.) One more Replica will be stationed at the far left, so snipe him out with the ASP Rifle. Head left (because the right has all those explosive barrels), and find another Replica heading towards your position from the far left. He will engage you before heading towards those barrels. Assuming you have not blown them up yet, take this chance to do so. Proceed into the corridor, where another Replica is turtling in between some crates. Use an N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade on him. Head right to pick up two health kits and an RPL Submachinegun. Moving on, a room on your right holds some M77 Remote Bomb, an AT-14 Pistol, and a Medkit. Take them all (ditch the ASP Rifle), and proceed up the stairs. At the end, you'll reach a locked door. You'll also see Alma Wade's footprints, and hear her pleas for help. If you go near her you will see stuff flying around. Shades will also appear from all directions. Take them out quickly with the pistol. After a huge barrage of them (you won't take damage from them), go into the room for the checkpoint. Go through the room, down the stairs, and meet the two Replicas. Not too difficult, given that they are near some explosive barrels. However, to test your newly acquired remote bombs would be a bad idea, due to its insane damage. The room straight down holds a medkit and a VK-12 Combat Shotgun. Move on through where the Replicas came from and down the ladder to meet a Replica Assassin. Not that he might throw the trolley ON to the roof, which results in a bug as you can't go through the door and can only reload from the nearby checkpoint. Move on slowly and a Replica Assassin will attack you. Slow-Mo immediately and blow him out. Another one will be close behind. Once these two are dead, a third will approach from the office, and a fourth will be lurking behind. Never reload against them, melee if you run out of ammo instead. The office will contain a Medkit. Proceed on and move up the stairs. A last Replica Assassin will appear, so stun him quickly while he is attached to the wall and keep hitting him before he gets close to you. The next area contains a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, and a Medkit in the office. It is best to take both, and move on. Replicas will announce their presence, so change to the rifle, and take out both of the soldiers. Wait for the third to appear before taking out the one on the left waiting to ambush you. Take their ammo and move on. Head up the ladder and the corridor. Moving ahead, you will see a Replica Heavy Armor with a Rocket Launcher waiting for you below. Climb down the stairs and go to your left to find a MedKit. Then open the door and move forward. The Heavy Armor will blow the wall and bash in. You should have some time as slow-mo in which you must attack it with a grenade and rocket launchers. Then immediately hide behind the door. To bring it down, use a rocket launcher or any long distance weapons you might have left, like the type-7 particle weapon. Now proceed into the hole generated by the Heavy Armor and find some supplied in the room. Then proceed ahead and up the crates into the fence to find a reflex booster. Walk along to find the US Air Force aircraft which you saw crashing in the first interval. Beneath it is also the entrance to the subway. Go in to finish the level. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs